


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dystopiangirl13



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiangirl13/pseuds/dystopiangirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee the Vampire King cannot handle the cold. Leave it to Gumball to be his prince in shining armor, or in this case a warm pink beanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Walk Home

I shivered as I floated next to my boyfriend. It was winter in the land of Ooo and I hated the cold. Gumball was just annoying enough to convince me to come with him on his errand to visit Cake and Fiona. The trip to their house wasn’t too bad; the prince had let me borrow a scarf and some gloves, but my undead body didn’t handle the cold well. 

“I’m sorry you’re so cold. I hadn’t meant for us to be out so late.” We had stopped walking and Gumball pulled me close to his body. If only I could suck some warmth from him like I did with his delicious pink color. 

Without thinking I transformed into a small bat, wriggling my way into his arms. My entire body was still violently shaking, but the warmth of his arms and torso felt unbelievably good. He stoked my back with his thumb and I noticed that we had begun to move, once again, towards the candy kingdom. 

After a few minutes of walking, Gumball too began to shiver. His hands had been exposed to the cold air and snow when he began to carry my tiny bat form. A knot formed in my stomach; I was making us both miserable. 

“Marshall?” Gumball whispered. I looked up to his rosy face. I was about to transform back, so that he wouldn’t have to carry me, when he began to shift my position. He held me in one hand and with the other took off his pink beanie. 

He placed me on top of his head and covered me entirely with the warm pink hat. His hair was so warm and the beanie kept the snow and wind from ruffling my ears. I nuzzled in his hair until I was no longer cold. 

Slowly I crept closer to Gumball’s forehead; pulling the hat over my head, I peeked down at my wonderful boyfriend. The cold air was a shock and I couldn’t keep my body from shivering at the harsh sensation. 

Gumball’s violet eyes looked up, “Is that better?” I nodded and kissed his forehead. His smile was radiant, warming me to my core. “We’re almost to the palace,” he said, tucking my head back under the hat, “and then I can really warm you up.”

I could hear the smirk in his voice and knew exactly what he had in store. I couldn’t wait to get warm under the covers of Gumball’s princely bed.


	2. Little Bats and Bubblegum Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling on a cold winter's day.

Gumball POV

Of course Marshall was asleep by the time we arrived back to the palace. I was glad to be out of the cold and the storm brewing outside seemed more beautiful from the warmth of my bedroom. 

In one swoop, I scooped Marshall off my head and kept his tiny bat body in my hat. I laid him gently on my pillow in order to ready myself for sleep. He made soft chirps in his sleep, I couldn’t help but to smile. 

I padded around the room, putting on pajama pants and the t-shirt that Marshall had given me. Peppermint Maid had put a few important documents on my desk and I decided to check those before going to bed. 

I must have lost track of time. When I looked at my clock, a few hours had passed since arriving back at the castle.

“Hey, Gummy” a soft voice came from the bed. I turned to see Marshall Lee, back to his beautiful vampire form, smiling back at me, “What are you doing up so late? Come to bed with me.” He motioned for me to join him on the bed. 

Turning off the desk lamp as I stood, I made my way to my bed and, more importantly, my boyfriend. I slipped under the blankets and without hesitation Marshall pulled me close to him. His red eyes looked at me with such love; he traced the outline of my lips with his thumb before desperately pressing his lips to my own. A tingling sensation ran through my entire body every time Marshall kissed me like that. 

A small gasp escaped me as his still cold hands found their way under my shirt. “You’re always soooooooo cold,” I whined. This only caused Marshall to chuckle quietly and continue to use my chest as a hand warmer. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrists in my hands. I rolled on top of him, my legs straddling his hips. He gave me a wicked grin and stuck out his forked tongue. My grip tightened around his wrists as I leaned my head close to his. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but he leaned up from the bed, crashing back into me. I felt his snake-like-tongue slither across my lips wanting access. 

I pushed him back on the bed, away from me, knowing that he would want more than a make-out session. “Marsh,” he groaned, having heard my tone of voice before, “I have to be up super early. We’re hosting the Prince of the Five Seas tomorrow.” Marshall wriggled his wrists that I had forgotten I was holding. When I let them go he moved from under me and laid to where his back was all I could see. 

I sighed in annoyance, “That isn’t going to work on me… this time” I smiled at the memory of our last late night and way way too early morning. I curled into bed, wrapping myself around Marshall, making him the little spoon. He hated to be the little spoon. There was a little spot behind his ear that I knew if I kissed I could make him melt in my arms. It never failed and soon Marsh was facing me again.

“Fine, but you owe me, your royal boyfriendness”

“Oh do I now?”

He nuzzled my neck, nodding into it, “Mmmhhumm”

Both of us were exhausted and we soon fell asleep, but not until Marshall was the big spoon. I was perfectly fine having his arms wrapped around my waist.


	3. Deep Red Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff... so much fluff

POV Marshall

My head was pounding when I woke up in the morning, if it was even still morning. I hadn’t eaten for days and it was starting to catch up with me. I looked around the dark room, thank my lucky stars my boyfriend was kind enough to close the curtains. A pink bowl was filled to the brim with fresh strawberries and a note laid beside it on the desk. Lazily I floated to towards the bowl, sucking the color completely from six strawberries before reading Gumball’s note.

My King,

I hope you find the strawberries to your liking; they are the deepest red ones that I could find. I will be busy for most of the day, but you are welcome to wait in my chambers until I am able  
to see you tonight. I believe that the kingdom will be expecting more snow. There are extra blankets in the closet

I skipped to the end of the note, knowing that Gumball’s formalities could go on forever.

With much love,  
Gumball

P.S. I am taking the day off tomorrow to spend time with you. I have something special planned. I love you! 

The note made me smile and I folded it neatly until it was small enough to slip into my back pocket. I floated to the balcony window, hoping that the storm had subsided so that I could return home for a little while. As it would seem, the weather in Ooo was not on my side. The storm seemed to have worsened and I certainly was not willingly going out into the cold. Not without more layers of clothes and Gumball to keep me warm. 

Gumball’s bed would have to do; I set about to making the perfect fort around the large, pink bed. It took about two hours to get the fort looking just perfect, but by the time I had finished I had made, in my humblest opinion, what had to be the most perfect bed fort in all of history. I had even gotten Peppermint Maid to bring me a few strands of twinkly lights to hang both inside and outside the fort. I was making the final touches to the inside of the fort as I heard the door to Gumball’s room open.

Gumball gasped, “Marsh, this is beautiful! Everything looks so magical and cozy,” he was looking at me with wonder in his eyes. It took him a minute to maneuver his way to the entrance of the fort, but in no time we were snuggled together under the blankets. The lights twinkled like icicles and the whole thing had the air of winter, but was infinitely warmer.

My head was laid in Gumball’s lap and he stoked my hair as he recounted his day to me; all of his diplomatic events sounded amazingly boring to me, but I knew Gumball liked to share that part of his day with me. His voice seemed to fade into background noise as I looked up at him. I watched his perfect lips form every word. His nose twitched ever so slightly as he got to a certain point in his story. His eyes were filled with passion, for his job and his kingdom. 

Gumball was mine to love. He was mine and he held my heart completely and totally, without question.


	4. M.A.S.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play a few games of M.A.S.H while they relax in their pillow fort.

“Stop,” Guball instructed.

 

Marshall looked down at the notepad in his hands, “Okay your number is 6.” The two were playing M.A.S.H and Marshall was about to predict Gumball’s future.

 

Gumball had no idea what the game was and Marshall explained that it was something he used to play with his friends when he was young. He hadn’t played in ages, but somehow sitting in the pillow fort with his boyfriend sparked the memory of the game. Explaining what the game was to Gumball had been difficult so Marshall had just decided to show Gumball instead.

 

Currently they were on their fourth round of the game and the two were deliriously happy. Their categories included boys, job, place, # of friends, pets, # of kids, relationship, Hogwarts house, best friend, and of course M.A.S.H.

 

The vampire began counting and marking things off, “No peeking!” he chastised.

 

Gumball sat impatiently hoping that this time Marshall Lee would end up being his boyfriend, not that this game could actually predict the future or anything. It would just be nice if it ended up reflecting reality. He felt lucky to be able to call Marshall his boyfriend and didn’t want anyone else, even if it was fictional.

 

“Done!!” Marshall looked over the results before reading them aloud, “Let’s start with “relationship” cause you are going to… well never mind I’ll just read it in order. “Boy” is the devilishly handsome, King of the Vampires, the one and only Marshall Lee! You are a baker who lives in a house in the Candy Kingdom. You have 4 friends and a miniature giraffe. You are a Gryffindor. Your best friend is also me and someday you will have 2 kids.”

 

“I have the best life,” Gumball was grinning at the Vampire King, “and the best boyfriend."

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend and I stayed up late one night and somehow around 2 am we ended up playing M.A.S.H and giggling like the children we actually are. For those of you who have never played M.A.S.H, it is incredibly fun (for all ages) and I suggest you find a friend (or more) and convince them to play.


	5. The Storm Subsides

The snow storm had finally stopped but the time the boys had finished breakfast. The snow had to be seven or eight inches deep. Gumball could tell that Marshall was anxious to get back to his cave, but the prince wasn’t ready to let his king leave yet.

“Let’s go sledding, Marshall! It’ll be so much fun. There is a perfect hill nearby and we can use some plastic treys from the lab as makeshift sleds!”

Marshall sucked the red out of an apple as he mulled the idea over in his mind. It had been forever since he had actually played in the snow, choosing rather to hide away in his cave, and he didn’t really want to tell his adorable boyfriend ‘no’. A wicked smirk briefly flashed on the vampires face, before he could control himself to conceal it; teasing Gummy was one of his favorite pastimes. “I don’t know, Gummy. Isn’t playing in the snow for little kids. I mean I am hundreds of years old. Plus, I really need to get home to take care of my little kitty. She must miss me terribly.”

Gumball let out a small sigh, trying not to be too disappointed, “I understand, Marshall Lee. I should probably get some work done around here anyway.” The prince looked down at his food and picked at what was still on the plate.

‘Wow he whipped out the full name. Must have really wanted to go sledding’ Marshall thought to himself. For some reason this made Marshall begin to laugh hysterically. He couldn’t seem to stop and there were tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

Gumball was confused that he may have missed out on some joke, “Marshall! Marsh, stop laughing!! What in the world has gotten into you!”

Marshall floated over to the pink man, still laughing. He maneuvered in such a way that he could put a hand on either side of Gumball’s face and kiss him passionately. “Of course I’ll go sledding with you my Prince. I just couldn’t resist messing with you some first,” he was quite for a moment before adding, “Though that’s not the reaction I had expected, hence the hysterical laughter. Though I will need to borrow a considerable amount of warm clothing. I loath the cold.”

Gumball had a radiant smile plastered in his face from the time the two left the dining room until they braced the frigid winter air together. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marshall’s entire body shivered from head to toe as a gust of wind seemed to cut through to his bones, but he smiled at Gumball who had begun to run towards the hill.

“Race you!” the gum prince yelled over his shoulder.

At the top of the hill, the couple stood for a moment to take in the sight of the Candy Kingdom covered in a blanket of powder. 

“Wow. Everything looks so serene and beautiful.” Marshall was stunned by the sight.

The plastic treys weren’t very large, but the boys soon discovered that if they scrunched up their knees as close to their chests as possible, they could rest the heels of their snow boots on the lip of the trey, effectively keeping their feet in place. It took very little to get the sleds enough momentum and soon they were zipping down the hill. 

Gumball somehow had gotten turned around and was going down backwards. He squealed as Marshall headed straight towards him, unable to really steer. 

Marshall ended up bouncing off of Gumball and the minor collision sent him spinning out of control. His feet slipped out from underneath him as he hit a small bump and as they hit the ground, snow was flung in his face. He too was squealing now as adrenaline coursed through him. He reached the bottom of the hill, bouncing to a stop and landing on his back. Gummy wasn’t far behind, but his landing was a tad more graceful. 

Cackling in delight, Gumball stood to help his boyfriend. Marsh was breathing heavily and reached for Gumball’s gloved hand, “I haven’t had a rush like that in years! Let’s go again!” 

The prince hadn’t let go of the vampire’s hand yet though and he stopped the older boy from racing back up the hill, “Hang on just a second. You have snow all in your hair and on your face!” He brushed the snow out of his ebony hair and caressed his now pink-from-the-cold cheeks. “Okay. Now we can go again.”


	6. Piggy Back Rides and Nights Away

“You really don’t have to do this.”

“I know. That’s what makes me so nice.” Marshall hoisted Gumball up a little higher on his back. It was a good thing that the prince practically weighed nothing. It made floating with Gumball on his back seem easy.   
Gumball had sprained his ankle on that last run down the hill. He had gained too much speed and after hitting a large rock, had flown into the air. Marshall had tried to fly over and catch him, but had gotten to him moments after the collision with the ground. 

“We could go back to the palace, you know,” It wasn’t that Gumball didn’t love spending time with Marshall at his cave, but he was unsure that the Vampire King had any medical supplies.

“They would make too much fuss at the castle and then I wouldn’t get to take care of you. It’s a sprained ankle Bubbs, I think I can remember how to treat one of those.” 

They floated the rest of the way to the cave, chattering about this and that. Gumball always had a thousand things to talk about, his work, his baking, his extracurricular studies. Marshall followed along as best he could and made comments here and there, but mostly he just wanted to hear Gummy talk. 

The trip was a short one and soon enough, Marshall was gently setting Bubbs down on the kitchen counter. “Okay you stay here while I go get the supplies,” he floated off towards his bathroom. In the vampire’s absence, his zombie cat made an appearance. She jumped on the counted and curled up on Gumball’s lap.

The Gummy Prince chuckle, “Hello to you too, kitty. I bet you’ve been lonely since Marshall’s been spending so much time at the palace. Just want a little attention, right?” He stroked the cat’s soft, white fur as he patiently waited for Marshall to return.

“Okay I’m pretty sure I’ve got everything I need. I see my pretty little kitty claimed you. That means you can’t move for the rest of the night or face the consequences.” He began the process of wrapping Bubba’s ankle.

“Hummmm, I guess that means that you’ll have to float both myself and Schwabelle to the living room.”

“Done,” Marshall stood up and came face to face with his boyfriend and smirked, “I guess it does, your princelyness.” He wrapped his arms under Gumball’s legs and around his back. “To the living room?”

“Yeah, let’s put in a movie and cuddle on the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas now that the weather is warm. Do you guys have any particular place you want this story to go? I'm open to suggestions/ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave consecutive criticism or other notes!! I'm not sure if I will continue this, it depends on how this is received.


End file.
